


Evening in secrecy

by Rose_1444



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Challange, Dragon Queen Week, F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1444/pseuds/Rose_1444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you thought what could happen in the fourth seson when  Regina spying Queen of Darkness? One of the possible versions. Have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening in secrecy

"It's time to find some real trouble," sneered Regina.  
"And what trouble?" Cruella grimaced, who stepped on the gas and the car drove off towards the city.  
"What I saw this your car, I think that I overtake you with my eyes closed. What do you think? Bet? "Regina grimaced.  
"The loser has to go through naked down the main street," laughed Ursula. Regina looked at her only if she was serious, but she could not back out from bet. Just laughed. "Then the city will soon see your naked ass dear," She looked at Cruel.  
"No only you you desire show your ass and still have not had the opportunity to do," thy rode into town very soon. Of how much she drank Cruella drive well. She skidded to a stop in front of bistro.  
"Get a car Regina," she grimaced when they got out. Regina had just looked aroud. She had it. After her lips crossed smile. She walked to the police car parking at the curb on the other side. Just disappeared in a cloud of magic and again appeared in the car, unlocked it from the inside spare keys which are there for one incident Emma forced to carry.  
She gives keys in the ignition when to the car sat Maleficent. "I'm going with you, we show it to them." Then she ran her finger over her lips. "Well, you can intentionally lose," Then she laughed.  
"If you wanted to see me naked I do not need to play with Cruella."  
"Those times are gone," Mal looked into her eyes. Regina shivered saw in them a dragon. Dragon Fire.  
"Pity," she slipped out of it.  
She felt increasingly that view. But then she heard Ursula and her lilting voice from the other car. "So for three? The end will be in crossing, where we been! One two Three!"  
At that moment they both cars drove. That, however, police have a few seconds delay. Regina accelerator almost to the ground and then squealing rubber on the crossroads digress. Mal watched the corner of his eye, which was still smiling as provocatively. Just as she sat down in the car.  
"Well ..... say it ...." Regina grimaced, knew it. She knew that the other woman wants to say something. Maybe why there are, what they want.Maleficent said nothing.  
Both cars left the city soon. Regina stayed right behind Cruella.  
"It almost seems that you want to pass through the city naked," said Mal.  
"I dont wan this," said Regina, the road to the crossing had not been too long. It was only a few options where they can get ahead Cruella. It was time to try it. The accelerator to the floor. Their car came alongside with.  
"Well, or maybe not," Mal laughed. But then it happened. Cruella in the second car ahead drove them heavily. Regina just laughed and retaliated her the hustle without problems.  
"Gina!" Mal didnt felt good in the car, she loved the freedom and car seemed to her as prison cell, when they approached the trees beside the road. Regina looked ahead. She tried to ram the other car. She knew that around trees leads second path that connects early on that they were going after that. "Hold on." She laughed and jerked the well they etered into the field, soon hit a second path. Very briefly got into the lead. The crossing was not already a long way.  
At that moment, many things happened at once. Cruella bumped into them again and Regina this time could not hold the steering wheel as the car approached the trees at the edge of the road, it was almost certain to break into. At that moment Maleficent took Regina's hand and they both got out of the car. Last minute. The car crashed into trees and caught fire.  
Cruella skidded to a stop at the crossing, which was in sight. Along with Ursula got out of the car laughing.  
"You almost had it Regina!"  
"Just because you pushed us!" Said Regina and her hands appeared fireball.  
"Somebody does not like losing?" Laughed Cruella.  
"It's time for your walk," said Ursula.  
Regina after they both threw a fireball both women avoid it. "I'm tempted to drink and not go for a walk,"  
"I hope something better than before," laughed Maleficent, which eventually also entertained the whole situation.  
"Surely this time we go to my vault,"Grimaced Regina and took there all four there..

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
It had been an hour, or maybe three that have moved into the vault and settled there. The room burned a lot of candles that she lit before it magically. Cruella and Ursula sat quietly in a corner and talking about something. She was pouring another glass of wine. She feelt that Maleficent wathing her.  
Their relationship has always been special. She bit her lip and turned. Two glasses in hand. She followed the other woman, who was leaning against the wall and smiled slightly. She took a few steps, however, and they met much earlier. Regina handed her a glass of wine. Their eyes met and they both took a long drink.  
"What a little fun?" Mal looked Regina's eyes a little longer.  
"How exactly?"  
"Just like old times," she said and took the glass from her hand, set them on a shelf and then waved her right hand in her left hand appeared four daggers.  
Regina laughed, stretched around Maleficent and leaned against the wall where she stood before her. These their games they lacked. Tonight was like going back to the old days. Additionally she knew that specially this game can act as a perfect segue to another.  
"Well, my dear," she said Mal and followed her with daggers in hand. "You forgot how to do it?" She take Regina right hand and pulled her up. Regina briefly closed her eyes. Even through the leather jacket she wore felt the fire, which in itself have Maleficent. She reiterated the same thing with the left hand. Then their eyes met.  
"Not at all," said Regina, her smile remained, although Maleficent stepped up to the shelf. The first dagger dropped without warning, just above the right hand. Regina could almost touch it.  
"The new fun?" The sound of daggers stabbed to the wall drew attention to two other women.  
"This is only our" Maleficent view dont broke away from Regina. She threw another dagger, very close to the neck.  
"You're awfully possessive, Mal." Cruella grinned.  
"That's the dragons thing." Regina looked at Maleficent, who toyed with another dagger. She was stabbed very close to her body. At the level of the abdomen, clipped her jacket to the wall on one side, followed by the second at the same level from the other side.  
  Maleficent is slowly released almost seductive step to Regina. She stopped right up to her. In her personal space. Slowly she pulled the knife first, and it's at her neck. Her nails almost accidentally touched Regina neck. She closed her eyes, perhaps overwhelmed by the moment. She felt a hand Maleficent slowly moving up the hand. Her touch burned literally. Regina felt as it disappears sleeved jacket where her Mal touched.  
She wanted to kiss her, it would be enough just to stretch a little and do it. But Mal just looked into her eyes. Played this game so many times. Now both women were clear that they wanted then itself. However, they both wanted to keep playing. Mal just grinned, one hand still holding hands Regina and the second slid the dagger which will be on the sides of her.  
"Yiz destroyed me mine jacket,"  
"Your favorite?"  
"You will pay for it, dear." Grinned Regina.  
Neither of them noticed that the other two women left them alone.  
"And how, exactly?" Smiled Mal, it was a smile that Regina wanted to see for a long time.  
"Like this," Regina laughed and kissed his girlfriend on the lips, only then Mal her hands relaxed. Regina hugged her. This was because she worked in disguise that was because it wanted.  
Maleficent her kiss hungrily sacrificed. For her icy demeanor at the beginning, it was so much fire that could burn them both.  
"I want ...." Regina Mal barely breath and kissed her again.  
"I know ...." There was another kiss again. "Me too," Neither one would think  
"Come on," Regina is both moved home.


End file.
